


Blue Eyes

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: A typical day at the loft. Told from Brian's POV.





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Brian’s POV 

 

I watch him sleep, his head on my arm, and his body snuggled up close to mine. For once I don’t feel like throwing up at how dyke-like this looks. I really don’t. 

 

He looks so peaceful, sweet, innocent, and so damn cute. God, I just thought Justin was cute. I must be spending too much time at the Munchers’ house; it’s turning me into a lesbian.

 

As I watch him, though, he smiles in his sleep, and I can’t help but smile myself. Sometimes that smile of his is so damn infectious, that even I get taken over by it, and _I too_ , have to smile. 

 

I shake my head softly, clearing those thoughts away, as I watch my boy sleep. However, as that thought registers in my mind, I realize that Justin is not a boy anymore. 

 

No, he’s a man. A sexy, intelligent, kind man who loves me no matter what type of shit I come up with, and throw his way. Justin can read me once more, and will call me on my shit, which I need him to do. 

 

I’m so thankful things between us are okay again. Well, as okay as they will ever be, with an asshole like myself, and a blond twink of a man, in a… dare I even think the dreaded word… _relationship?_

_My skin just crawls at the word, and though I never said it aloud, even just thinking it, makes me want to throw something. But I don’t, because I don’t want to wake my, _significant other_. _

__Ugh_! That term too, makes my skin crawl, and I’ll never let Justin, or anybody else know, that I thought of him as that today, even though they probably already know. _

_It’s that thought which makes me move my arm out from under his head, get up, and walk out of the room, to go sit on the couch. It’s that thought which makes me want to go to Babylon, and fuck every hot guy in the place._

_But then I look back at my bed, and see my twink curled up under the covers, and I realize that this is where I want to be. Even if it means I _do_ , turn into a fucking lezzy. _

_As I get comfortable on the couch, I keep Justin in my line of vision. I see his head resting on my pillow. _The little twat_! I smile though, because I don’t really mind. _

_I sigh softly, as I realize something. Justin makes me feel things I never thought I would, or _could_ feel. It fucking terrifies me, and I know he knows it. _

_However, as I continue to watch my twink sleep, I think of eveything that he gave up to be with me, and I feel ashamed that I can’t tell him my feelings. Well, I might not be able to tell him my feelings with words, but I can surely _show_ him my feelings by my actions. _

_I get up once more, and walk back to my bed. I sit down next to Justin, and a moment later, I’m kissing his neck, and I can hear him moan softly. I smile, and then slide down a little to kiss his chest._

_Another moan escapes Justin’s mouth, and suddenly I can tell that he’s awake. I slide back up his body, and kiss his lips, loving and needing the taste of him._

_I break the kiss a few moments later, and then I look into his eyes. Justin’s eyes are so beautiful._

_When he’s laughing, his blue eyes sparkle with it, and I feel something inside my chest loosen, and I feel myself laughing along with him._

_When Justin is sad, his blue eyes become like pools, and I can almost feel myself drowning in them, and getting lost in the sadness that is there. But mostly, I love the fact this his blue eyes show the emotions that he’s feeling, and they let me know just how much he loves me._

_The End.  
_


End file.
